Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T2/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca TAIDA. Nazajutrz niespokojność wcześnie Malwinę obudziła; zadzwoniła natychmiast spodziewając się jakiejkolwiek bądź od Ludomira wiadomości. - Czy nikt nie przysyłał tu dziś rano? - ledwo poruszenie utaić mogąc zapytała się. Na co spokojnie firanki odsuwając: - Nikogom nic widziała - odpowiedziała Frankowska. Malwina, której zwykle najłatwiej w świecie służyć i dogodzić można było, w ten moment wszystko niedogodnym znalazła. Odsunięte firanki kazała zasunąć, bo dzień ją raził; ledwo były zasunięte, skarżyła się, że ciemno nieznośnie i czytać nie może. Kazała ogień rozpalić i wnet drzwi pootwierać, bo takiego gorąca - rzekła - wytrzymać niepodobna. Nareście wstała myśląc, że ponieważ Ludomir nie przysyłał, to tym bardziej sam wkrótce przyjedzie. Ledwie tę myśl przypuściła, natychmiast serce jej najżywiej się znowu rozkwiliło, znowu przewidywała z uniesieniem jego radość i rozrzewnienie, układała sobie, co i jak mu powie, i kto by ją wtedy był wziął za rękę, po pulsie pewnie by rozumiał, że jest w gorączce; ale świeżość cery i żywość wzroku upewnić razem mogły, że chorą nie była. .Ubrała się prędko, śpiesznie uprzątnąć pokoje kazała i siadłszy w gabinecie, którego okna wychodziły na ulicę wzięła książkę. Lecz zamiast czytania, zajęta jedynie hałasem każdej przejeżdżającej karety, pilnie przysłuchiwała się, czy do jej domu nie zajeżdża. Nie ma tej osoby, która by w troskach i niecierpliwości oczekiwania nie doświadczyła niekiedy po wielkich miastach męki tej przysłuchiwania się turkotowi każdego pojazdu, które, przybliżając się i mijając znowu, coraz dają i odbierają nadzieję. Więcej dwóch godzin tej męki wytrzymała Malwina. ale nareście nie było w jej mocy dłużej usiedzieć; wstała z ściśnionym sercem postrzegłszy na zegarze, że godzina już była minęła, w której jeszcze mogła się Ludomira spodziewać. Czuła dobrze, że takowego niedbania i niepojętej zmienności w postępkach jego względem niej wymówić sama przed sobą nie mogła. Lecz taiła to sobie, nie zazierała - jeśli tak rzec można - w własne myśli swoje, żałując i nie chcąc psuć sobie tego uczucia uspokajającej determinacji, na którą względem Ludomira w przeszłym dniu zdobyła się, a która tym milszą jej się zdawała, im ją boleśniej zmęczyły i niepewność, i równie niepojęte zmiany własnego jej serca. Nie mogąc samotności wytrzymać dłużej kazała zaprząc i pojechała do księżnej W***, spodziewając się tam choć cokolwiek o Ludomirze usłyszeć. - Gdzieżeś siedziała, moja duszko - rzekła ta do niej, jak tylko ją postrzegła - cały dzień ciebiem nie widziała, a w wieczór daremnieśmy na ciebie czekali. Niejeden przeklinał kwesty lub jakie bądź zatrudnienia, co ciebie zatrzymywać mogły, ale nikt bardziej jak ten biedny książę Melsztyński, którego też ty niemiłosiernie męczysz! - Malwina chciała coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale księżna jej znowu przerwała mówiąc dalej: - Nie pozwoliłaś mu towarzyszyć sobie w kweście, nie zmiękczyłaś się wiecznym tu wczorajszym jego czekaniem i on też dziś w nocy wyjechał za to, nie wiem, dokąd, po co ani na długo. Tylko tyle wiem, że stąd odchodząc z nieco zranionym sercem te słowa mi powiedział: "Niech księżna będzie łaskawa i raczy oświadczyć pani S***, że przez jakiś czas przynajmniej nie będę jej nudził ani się jej naprzykrzał nieszczęśliwym moim przywiązaniem." I to wymówiwszy z smutniejszym wyrazem, niż z jego ułożenia wypada, uciekł nieborak. Malwina na te słowa księżnej zdumiała się zupełnie, nie wiedząc już, czy się gniewać, czy się smucić miała, czy być obrażoną na Ludomira, czyli też litować się nad nim; ale, jak zwykle, bliższą była sobie jak jemu winę przypisać. - Wczora - myślała sobie - w kościele nie mógł zgadywać, co się w sercu moim dzieje i jak pełne najlepszych dla niego było uczuć, a na wieczorze onegdaj u księżnej W*** nadtom mu srogo odpowiedziała. Te uwagi w smutne ją wprawiły zamyślenie i księżna żałując, że ją niechętnie była zmartwiła, natychmiast szukała sposobu rozerwania jej. - Ponieważ - rzekła - o naszym biednym trzpiocie mówićeśmy zaczęły, muszę na twoje onegdajsze zapytanie, czy już poumierali jego rodzice, odpowiedzieć. Przy Zdzisławie nie mogłam tego uczynić, ale teraz, jeśli zechcesz, mogę twoją ciekawość uspokoić. - Malwina oświadczyła, że najchętniej słuchać będzie. Księżna rozkazała, aby nikogo nie przyjmowano, siadły obie koło kominka na wygodnej sofie i księżna opowiadać zaczęła historią życia, a raczej kochania i śmierci rodziców Ludomira. Historia Taidy przez księżnę W*** Malwinie opowiadana Taida, córka Zdzisława księcia Melsztyńskiego, szlachetną duszę do najpiękniejszego łączyła ciała. Opatrzność na nią była zlała, co tylko zazwyczaj szczęście tworzy. Zacne urodzenie, ogromny mają-tek, młodość, piękność, przymioty duszy, rozum, wdzięki, talenta, słowem, wszystko, co życzyć można, było jej udziałem. Jedynaczka i dziedziczka wszystkich bogactw ojca wybierać mogła w całym gronie naszej młodzieży; i pyszny Zdzisław widział że co tylko najświetniejszego było w całej Polszcze o rękę córki się dobijało, acz z uprzedzeniem ojca i próżnością możnego pana nikogo jeszcze tej ręki godnym nie znajdował. Taida tedy dla szczęścia urodzoną być się zdawała; ale któż na stałość szczęścia rachować może? Do tylu darów, którymi nieba Taidę były obdarzyły, jeden dodały, którego moc wielowładna wszystkie inne zatruła, a tym darem była tkliwa czułość Taidy, która równała się wyniosłej pysze Zdzisława. On równości urodzenia, ona zgodności dusz najpier-wej wymagała do szczęśliwego postanowienia i szlachetne postępki jeszcze nad dawność szlachectwa przekładała. Ośmnastą kończąc wiosnę, zupełnie dotąd spokojna, bez żalu ni przeciwności zgadzała się była do tej chwili z wolą ojca, który nigdy nikogo godnym córki nie znajdując niejednemu już odmówił jej ręki. Niebieskie oczy Taidy wzniecały pożary, których się często ledwie domyślała, i z obojętnym wzrokiem poglądała na tych, co się o nią dobijali. Bynajmniej przyszłych chwil nie zgłębiając z wdzięcznością słodyczy przytomnych używała, podobnie jak róża wiosenna lub lilia wysmukła rannym zefirem kołysana, która swobodnie wonie swoje rozraszając w powietrzu nie przewiduje, że w tym jeszcze poranku nadejdzie burza, którą zniszczona zostanie. Nadeszła wkrótce ta burza dla Taidy, wionęła gwałtownie na poranek jej życia i rychło, zbyt rychło ten kwiat młodzienny ku ziemi schylonym został na zawsze! Był naówczas młodzieniec, którego imię było Ludomir, wojskowość rzemiosłem, hasłem miłość ojczyzny, a zbiór cnót najszlachetniejszych duszy udziałem. Z dziecinnych lat będąc w wojsku, życie do tego czasu przepędzał jedynie na służeniu i bronieniu ojczyzny. W tak młodym wieku już okryty ranami i sławą, godny szczęścia i zaszczytów wszelkich, tych jednak nie posiadał, które fortuna i urodzenie dają. Gorące uczucia duszy i tkliwość serca Taidy dotąd, rzec można, uśpionymi były. Matkę w dzieciństwie utraciwszy przez wiele lat w ojcu szukała przyjaciela, z nim chciałaby była podzielić te uczucia, które serce jej napełniały. Lecz Zdzisław bardziej ostatnią dziedziczkę imienia swego niż tkliwą córkę w Taidzie uważał, ani rozumiał, ani szukał rozumieć jej serca. Towarzyszki poufałej płci swojej nie miała, bo ojciec nikogo godnym tego stopnia nie znajdował. Jednym słowem, wpośród wszystkich dostatków, otoczona tym wszystkim, co świat szczęściem być mieni, Taida nieraz cierpiała tę samotność serca, która jest jedną z najdotkliwszych boleści. Lecz pokrywała tę boleść spokojną i obojętną postacią i jedyna namiętność, którą dotąd w niej znano, jedyne uczucie, z którym w każdej okoliczności się wydawała, było przywiązanie nieograniczone do ojczyzny. Ten sentyment w dzieciństwie z matczynym była mlekiem wyssała. Matka jej najgorliwszą będąc Polką najpierwej go w duszę jej wlała. Później zaś, młodość całą przebywszy wpośród zaburzeń i nieszczęść Polski, te zaburzenia okropne, te nieszczęścia same stały się więzami, którymi szlachetna dusza Taidy z ojczyzną najmocniej się spoiła. Polskę szczęśliwą byłaby kochała zapewne, ale nieszczęśliwą kochać nad wszystko za cnotę najpierwszą miała. W takim stanie były rzeczy, kiedy pierwszy raz imię Ludomira dało się słyszeć Taidzie. Imię to było hasłem honoru i waleczności; w obronie nadzwyczajnej kraju pierwszą wzmiankę o nim usłyszała. - Jego to niepojętej odwadze - zgodnym wszyscy mówili głosem - winniśmy ochronę reszty wojska: z garstką ludzi zatrzymał kolumnę nieprzyjacielską i dał czas naszym cofania się. Ale drogo tę chwałę przypłacił: okryty ranami, z placu bitwy był wyniesionym i tu go do Warszawy przywieźć mają dla wyleczenia się, jeśli to jeszcze rzeczą może być podobną. Te pochwały jednogłośne, które zewsząd Taida Ludomirowi oddawane słyszała, wcześnie ku niemu ją zajęły. Uwielbiając obrońcę kraju, kraj tylko kochać rozumiała i miłość w jej sercu wszczęła się pod zasłoną miłości ojczyzny. Długo byłoby wyszczególniać, moja Malwino, cały ciąg ich miłości; powiem tylko, że Ludomir, młodością bardziej niż wszystkimi staraniami uratowany i wyleczony, ujrzał Taidę. Widzić się i kochać wzajemnie było dla nich dziełem jednej chwili; ale Ludomir, znając wszystko, co go dzieliło od Taidy, długo miłość swoją taił najusilniej. Ona zaś, podług siebie sądząc o ojcu, nie wątpiła, że Zdzisław za najsłodszą będzie miał chlubę waleczność Ludomira, cnoty jego i poświęcanie się dla dobra kraju darem jej ręki nagrodzić. W tej lubej będąc nadziei, nieciężko było Taidzie zakochanego Ludomira w toż samo omamienie wprowadzić - nadto gorąco go pragnął, by jemu łatwo nie miał uwierzyć - i tysiączne przysięgi zobopólnego kochania byli już sobie uczynili, gdy miłość ich do wiadomości Zdzisława doszła nareście. Gniewu jego naówczas opisać bym ci nie mogła; dość powiedzieć, że równał się pysze. Zamiast rozczulenia córki wyobrażeniem ojcowskiego żalu. rozjątrzył tę duszę wzniosłą obchodzeniem się tyrana. Lecz może wszystkie męki byłaby jeszcze wytrzymała nie dopuszczając się kroku, któren chwalić daleka jestem, gdyby nareście Zdzisław nie był jej oświadczył (mimo tego, że przed nim i przed światem wyrzekła, że Ludomira kocha), iż rękę jej księciu Sanguszce już obiecał i że najdalej za tydzień będzie żoną jego lub wiecznie w klasztorze zamkniętą zostanie. Na ten samowładny obiór podany Taidzie cała krew Melsztynów. która płynęła w jej żyłach, zburzyła się natychmiast. Zaniechać najświętszych przysiąg uczynionych Ludomirowi, krzywoprzysięgać wiarę księciu Sanguszce, gdy serce jej całkiem do innego należało, zdało się jej zbrodnią okropną, a nieczułość ojca, który pysze swojej dogadzając wolał raczej żywcem ją w klasztorze zakopać niżeli łzami jej dać się ubłagać, osłabiając przywiązanie jej ku niemu osłabiła nieszczęśliwie w jej oczach i prawo, które miał nad jej losem. Jeszcze raz powtarzam, żem daleka od chwalenia lub pobłażania sposobowi widzenia Taidy w tej mierze. Ale niestety! nadto prędko ukaraną została, żeby przynajmniej żałować jej nie godziło się. Moc przywiązania raz będąc nadwerężoną między ojcem a córką, żadne inne zastanowienie nie było w stanie jej zatrzymać. Rzucając też majątek, dostojeństwa, nie dbając na zdanie świata i opuszczając to wszystko, co na świecie szczęście jej zdawało się obiecywać, potajemnie ślub wzięła z Ludomirem i unikając gniewu ojca natychmiast z mężem ujechała z Warszawy. Ledwo ten krok nieszczęśliwy spełniła, wnet zgryzot roje serce jej dręczyć zaczęły. Tyran niesprawiedliwy zniknął z jej oczu, a ojciec zażalony z prawem nieprzełamanym, jakie mu natura nadała, ustawnie stał jej w pamięci. Nie chcąc męża w najokropniejszą rozpacz wprowadzać taiła, ile mogła, przed nim zgryzoty swoje, które ten przymus podwajał. Ale Ludomir nadto dobrze umiał czytać w sercu Taidy, aby cierpień tego serca wkrótce się nie domyślił. Wrócić się i szukać przebłagania ojca (znając jego nieprzełamaną wolę) zdawało się rzeczą niepodobną. Uciekać tedy jak najdalej i kryć się ustawnie, nieraz z niebezpieczeństwem życia, był jedyny sposób, który im zostawał. Nieszczęśliwy Ludomir uwielbiając żonę nad wszelkie wyrazy, który by rad nieba jej przychylić, przymuszony widzieć ją tułającą się po odludnych krainach, obnażoną z wygód, dostatków, zbytków, w które dawniej opływała, dostrzegał codziennie, jak niknęła pod ciężarem tej myśli okropnej, że na przeklęstwo ojca zasłużyła, i nareszcie zgryzoty tego jestestwa ukochanego, które stokrotnie bardziej czuł niż swoje własne, tak opanowały duszę jego, iż moc ciała wydołać im nie była w stanie. Rany niedawno zagojone otworzyły się znowu, niespokojność umysłu krew zapalając pomnożyła gorączkę, a brak lekarzów i wygód wszelkich do reszty stan jego niebezpiecznym wkrótce uczynił. W sześciu miesiącach po fatalnym ślubie swoim nieszczęśliwa Taida ubóstwionego męża, któremu wszystko była poświęciła, dla którego wszystko porzuciła i jedynie żyła na świecie, po kilkudniowej chorobie utraciła na zawsze. Skonał na jej ręku, zabierając z sobą do grobu, cokolwiek do życia przywiązywać ją mogło. Ten sam grób stałby się był natychmiast ostatnim i najmilszym Taidy schronieniem, gdyby stan, w którym się znajdowała (będąc od kilku miesięcy w ciąży), nie przywiązywał ją był gwałtem do życia póty. póki jej dziecko światła nie ujrzy. Inaczej, utraciwszy tego, którego kochała, i nie pojmując, żeby ta wielka ziemia, na której sierotą opuszczoną została. posiadać mogła drugie serce mogące zastąpić jej tego, co śmierć tylko od niej oderwać mogła, byłaby w tej chwili już za nim poszła w te odwieczne przestrzenie, skąd nikt jeszcze nie wrócił, tą myślą jedynie zajęta, że nic ich już nie rozdzieli w krainie wiecznego pokoju. Wieś nikczemna, a raczej chałup kilka na granicy tureckiej, było mieszkaniem, w którym nieszczęśliwa Taida męża utraciła. Cerkiew tam dawna, której mury, ręką czasu nadwerężone, bluszczem obrosły były, stała wśród cmentarza, gdzie pamiątki mogił darniem okryte poznać jeszcze można było. Kilka odwiecznych jodeł cerkiew podpierać zdawały się, a rozłożyste ich gałęzie cień posępny wkoło tego miejsca rzucały. Tam Ludomira pochowano i pod smutnym schronieniem tych jodeł smutniejsza Taida kamień z takowym napisem położyła: "Życie jego całe było poświęcone ojczyźnie, a śmierć ostatnim dowodem nieporównanej miłości." Nigdy Taida rzucać nie chciała miejsca, gdzie zwłoki męża spoczywały. W tej wsi odludnej umyśliła doczekać się epoki połogu swego, a tymczasem żal i boleści swoje karmiła codziennym chodzeniem do jego grobu. Codziennie błędne jej kroki tam ją prowadziły, nieraz zmrok już ziemię okrywał, księżyca promień przez gałęzie jodeł się dobywał, a Taida, jak posąg melancholii, o mogiłę oparta, w przeszłości zanurzona, stała jeszcze na cmentarzu. Tyle zgryzot, tyle żalu, taki sposób życia nie było podobno długo wytrzymać. Toteż zbliżając się ku końcowi swej ciąży, koniec życia i utrapień wszystkich Taida z rozkoszą przewidywała. Czując się słabszą codziennie, ani nadziei, ani chęci życia dłuższego nie miała, tylko tyle, ile potrzeba było, żeby dziecięciu go swemu oddała. Donosić go szczęśliwie, a potem w grobie Ludomira spocząć na wieki było jej nadzieją, życzeniem i o to Boga miłosiernego codziennie prosiła. Lecz przed tym końcem przebłaganie ojca i ubezpieczenie przyszłego losu dziecka swego zbolałemu jej sercu koniecznie były potrzebnymi. Bez tych dwóch zapewnień umierać spokojnie nie mogła. Czując więc, że żyć nie może, wszystkie bojaźni światowe znikły przed nią i odważyła się nareście do ojca napisać. - Zdzisław naówczas pokazywał mi list nieszczęśliwej córki swojej, i chcąc mieć po niej pamiątkę przepisałam go wtedy. - To mówiąc księżna podała papier, w którym Malwina przeczytała, co następuje: Ostatni list Taidy do ojca "Kiedy te słowa dojdą do Ciebie, Ojcze kochany, Taida już na tej ziemi nie będzie! Ta myśl daje mi odwagę zgłoszenia się do Ciebie i nadzieję, że pamięci mojej raczysz przebaczyć. O przebaczenie Cię błagam; nie odmawiaj mi go, abym z błogosławieństwem Ojca na tej ziemi spokojnie stanąć mogła przed obliczem drugiego Ojca w niebie. Na miłość i wspomnienie Matki mojej Cię zaklinam, wybacz, wybacz winnej bez wątpienia, ale też zbyt nieszczęśliwej córce. Ojcze mój! utraciłam, co tylko kochałam na świecie. Ciężar gniewu Twego gonił mnie bez ustanku po tych odludnych pustyniach, a teraz w kwiecie młodości opuszczona od świata umieram! Ale umieram z rozkoszą w nadziei, że śmierć moja winy i błędy moje w sercu Twoim zmaże i że ostatniej prośby córki umierającej nie odrzucisz. Dziecko nieszczęśliwe, które w łonie moim spoczywa, polecam Tobie; nie odrzucaj go od siebie, nie odrzucaj, Ojcze mój ukochany! Niech moje dziecię otrzyma miłość i opiekę Twoję, a wtedy zwłoki jego matki spoczną spokojnie w grobie. Jeszcze raz Cię błagam, nie odrzucaj mego dziecięcia, przebacz nieszczęśliwej jego matce i racz wspomnieć ją jeszcze niekiedy jako córkę, co Ciebie od dzieciństwa kochała i umierając Ciebie jedynie żałuje na świecie. Żyj szczęśliwy, Ojcze mój ukochany! To było najpierwsze, to jest ostatnie życzenie Taidy. Żyj szczęśliwy! Żegnam Cię na wieki." Łzy Malwiny zalały te ostatnie wyrazy biednej Taidy i księżna widząc jej rozrzewnienie zaniechać chciała reszty swego opowiadania, ale Malwina uprosiła ją, by go nie przerywała, i księżna dalej tak opowiadać zaczęła: Napisawszy ten list do ojca Taida posłała go natychmiast do najbliższej poczty, która jednak o mil siedm od jej mieszkania znajdowała się. W kilka dni potem, mimo osłabienia i zniszczenia zupełnego, dość szczęśliwie urodziła syna; lecz skoro to dziecko światło ujrzało, matka jego jak żeby światła już ujrzeć nie chciała, w ustawicznych będąc mdłościach więcej oczu niemal nie otworzyła. Raz tylko wróciwszy do przytomności syna swego do serca przytuliła, zaleciła, by imię Ludomira nosił, zaleciła, żeby ją w grobie Ludomira pochowano, a potem te słowa mówiąc: ..Boże miłosierdzia, już teraz racz mnie przyjąć w dobrotliwe łono twoje!", spokojnie ku niebu jej dusza uleciała, ciało zaś (jak powiadali ci, co przy jej śmierci zostawali) tej rzadkiej piękności, którą za życia posiadała, po śmierci nawet nie utraciło. Martwą już postacią obleczona i w białą odziana szatę, zdawać się miała podług opisu przytomnych jak pasmo czystego śniegu, co go wiatr północny usłał na ziemi: dziś go widać, a nazajutrz, inną burzą zwiany, śladu nawet po sobie nie zostawi na świecie. Przytomni śmierci Taidy byli młynarz i młynarka, u których mieszkała, i proboszcz ze wsi sąsiedzkiej, którego przed śmiercią widzieć życzyła. Nie wyjawiając, kto była sama, kilka dni przed rozwiązaniem swoim staraniom tych trzech osób poleciła dziecko, które urodzić miała, mówiąc im, że w przypadku jej śmierci zaklina ich na wszystkie obowiązki, żeby póty nad tym dzieckiem mieli opiekę, póki ci nie przyjadą, którzy o niego dopominać się będą; co iż niebawnie nastąpi, upewniała ich Taida, bo ufając w list do ojca pisany o tym nie wątpiła. A dla zyskania od nich większej jeszcze uprzejmości dla dziecka swego, co tylko posiadała pieniędzy drobnych, klejnotów i innych drobiazgów, wszystko im oddała. Te trzy osoby święcie jej przyrzekły wykonać to wszystko, o co ich prosiła, i widząc ich tkliwe dla siebie przywiązanie Taida w tej mierze zupełnie była spokojną. Szczęściem ufność jej nie została zupełnie zawiedzioną: młynarz i młynarka największe mieli staranie o małym Ludomirze, który daleko dłużej, niż się spodziewała, zostawał pod jedyną ich opieką (bo proboszcz, w inne zupełnie strony wkrótce przeniesiony, żadnej na niego baczności dawać nie mógł), a tym fatalnym losem, który zdawał się truć wszystkie życzenia Taidy, list ten, co była przed śmiercią do ojca napisała i sama na pocztę posłała, zawieruszył się był, nie wiem jakim sposobem, i we dwa lata po jej śmierci poczmistrz w głębokiej szufladzie przebierając znalazłszy list napisany do Zdzisława księcia Melsztyńskiego wtedy go dopiero odesłał. Zadziwienia, zgryzoty i żalu Zdzisława po odebraniu tego listu ciężko byłoby opisać. Wczesna śmierć córki, najtkliwszą boleścią serce jego napełniając, pychę nawet potrafiła w nim przytłumić. Z głębi duszy darował i zaniechał wszelkiej urazy, a drogiej jej pamiątce zadosyć czyniąc, jak najśpieszniej sam się udał na miejsce, gdzie miał odzyskać, co tylko zostawało jeszcze po niej na świecie. Odebrał wnuka z rąk tych, którzy dotąd mieli o nim staranie, i obsypał ich dobrodziejstwami. Grób najpyszniejszy okrył za jego rozkazem zwłoki Taidy i Ludomira, a syn ich stał się celem jedynym starań, zatrudnień i miłości jego. Wrócił z tym dziecięciem do Warszawy i od tego czasu nigdy się już z nim nie rozłączył, imię Ludomira podług życzeń matki mu zostawił, a widząc w nim jedynego swego dziedzica właściwe swoje nadał mu przezwisko. Te to samo dziecię jest młody książę Melsztyński, taj szczerze (na swoje nieszczęście) zakochany w damie pewnej ode mnie znanej, która dość źle go trak tuje - rzekła z uśmiechem księżna W*** i tym zakończyła długie swoje opowiadanie.